FUGITIVE CLARK KENT
by SANDEFUR
Summary: The 1950's Superman meets Batman...
1. Chapter 1

FUGITIVE CLARK KENT

by

SANDEFUR

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction just for fun. I have no claims.

The scream is loud, terror filled and quickly cut off. Batman, who was about to swing down from the rooftop through the window of the hideout of a gang of bank robbers, automatically turns and runs toward the sound of the woman in distress. In this rough neighborhood the dangers a woman might be facing at night are horrifying. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Batman quickly reaches the alleyway where the scream originated and looks down…

The scene is an ugly one and about to get worse. A middle-aged woman is on her knees and is bleeding from a split lip. Standing over her is a mugger – a teenaged boy with a telltale shake that causes his gunhand to twitch wildly. Junkie! A new but growing problem in Gotham City, Batman thinks as he reaches for his batarang. It would take him about six seconds to make it down to the alley, and that may be five seconds more than the woman has. Just as Batman is about to throw his specialized weapon, a newcomer suddenly appears on the scene…Batman?

"Drop the gun, punk." the eratz Batman says in a voice that tries to sound tough.

The nervous mugger turns and the gun goes off, more from twitchiness than intent. The bullet strikes dead center in the other Batman's chest and 'pings' as it bounces off…

"Ever hear of bulletproof vests?" the phony says as he knocks away the revolver and 'punches' the mugger, but the punch is as fake as the costume. The mugger is out cold, but the other Batman didn't have to use any real strength.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" Batman Two asks while extending a hand.

The woman staggers to her feet and hastily backs away. "Keep…keep away from me!"

She runs away and Batman smiles at his impostor's confused reaction. No doubt he is use to a more favorable response to his heroics. Well, after all, the costume was designed to frighten people. The sound of an approaching siren announces the cops are on the ball in this well patrolled neighborhood. The other Batman runs away and is soon lost from view in the darkness.

Batman watches as two cops arrive and arrest the now groggy junkie. Maybe juvenile hall will be able to help the kid with his addiction, but Batman doubts it. Just as he doubts he can guess why Superman is running around town dressed like him. Who else can it be? Whatever his reasons, the Man of Steel isn't helping the Batman's chances of survival. It isn't easy to pull the trigger on another human being, and even hardened criminals often hesitate before shooting at him. That hesitation has saved his life more than once. He doesn't wear a heavy, clumsy, bulletproof vest while fighting crime, and he doesn't need crooks thinking he is bulletproof.

Oh well, back to the bank robbers…

X X X X X

A flying Batman enters through the open window of Room 1412 of the Gotham Heights Hotel, landing with a whoosh and a thump. He listens with super hearing and confirms no one has noticed his arrival. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and wonders for the first time how a change of costume can cause such a startling difference in people's reactions. Maybe it is the cowl…?

Clark Kent removes the mask and fingers the hole in the bat emblem. He will have to repair it, but he has lots of experience with that. Clark also wonders about his 'bright' idea of imitating this Batman character while he is in Gotham City. Too often while on assignment in other cities he has had to go into action as Superman to save someone. This has occasionally led to suspicions, especially from fellow reporter Lois Lane. Since he can fly a hundred times faster than the lumbering DC-7 that brought him to Gotham (he had to take the plane – the accounting department checks these things), Superman has been prominently patrolling Metropolis while in Gotham he has been using the Batman disguise during the few times he has had to spring into action. Let's see if that doesn't confuse Lois.

With the costume off, Clark hides it in a secret compartment in his luggage and he briefly wonders how the real Batman will react if hears about another hero imitating him… 'Hero'. At first the term didn't seem to apply when the mysterious crime fighter began breaking up the city's crime syndicates and frightening petty crooks back into their holes. Originally Batman was considered a masked vigilante and the cops chased him almost as much as they did the real criminals. But then a new administration came into power and the new police commissoner, James Gordon, tried a new approach – hands off, let the Batman do his best. The resulting drop in crime was too impressive to ignore and everyone seemed happy with the new status quo. Then came the new breed of criminals – the psychotic geniuses like the Joker and the Penguin whose methods and motives baffled traditional police investigations. For the first time the cops began seeking Batman's help by using the famed bat signal. (Curiously, this has become a major tourist attraction and the city often receives complaints when visitors fail to see it during their stays.)

Clark digs out his briefcase and tries to dismiss Batman from his mind. When he got this Gotham City assignment he made the decision not to try to find out who Batman really is (certainly he wouldn't like it if someone found out Clark and Superman were the same person). As for his imitation of the 'Caped Crusader' (where does the tabloid media come up with these names), he is only enhancing the man's reputation. Clark looks through his notes and research material on his assignment and automatically shakes his head in disbelief over the details of the story he is about to cover.

Bill Browne, the very popular and recently retired mayor of Metropolis, travelled to Gotham City last month to attend his son's wedding. There, in front of a hundred witnesses, 'Honest Bill' shot and killed the bride (Sarah Scalari) just after the "I do's". To Clark, who has known and liked Browne for years, this is incomprehensible. Browne has always been one of the better politicians - an incorruptible fighter for progress and honest government. His eight years as mayor marked a time of prosperity and advancement for Metropolis, and most people were anticipating his future run for governor. How could such a man commit so heinous a crime? Clark doesn't know but he is assigned, along with a large contingent of other Metropolis reporters, to cover the murder trial.

The speed of the trial is due to the late bride's father, Janos Scalari and his push for swift justice. Scalari, a self-made man who earned his vast fortune in the post war construction boom, holds considerable local influence. The death of his only daughter has made Scalari vengeful, and his frequent statements to the press have been filled with dire threats that if the courts fail to render justice, he will take matters into his own hands. Surprisingly, despite the overwhelming evidence against him, ex-mayor Browne maintains his innocence. Clark has been negotiating for a private interview with 'Honest Bill' and hopes it will come through soon. The trial starts tomorrow and it won't take long to prove Bill Browne's guilt.

X X X X X

The phone rings just as Clark is finishing the breakfast brought to him by room service...

"Clark Kent."

"Mr. Kent, we have a long distance call from Metropolis for you."

"Thank you, Operator."

There is a whir and a click as the connection is made and Clark recognizes a familiar voice...

"Kent, you speak Spanish, right?"

"Yes Mr. White, and a good morning to you too, Perry. Although, it must be well before sunrise in Metropolis."

"It is, and for the record, I haven't been to bed yet."

"Something big is breaking?"

"Only for the Daily Planet, that is if I have worked out the logistics right. You know the President of Mexico is visiting Metropolis today?"

"I remember."

"I was attending a reception at the consulate last night and according to El Presidente's secretary, your reporting is in great favor with the man. So much so, the President has agreed to an exclusive, one-on-one interview with Clark Kent, and only Clark Kent, this afternoon."

"Today? But Chief..."

"I know, I know, you're on the other side of the country, but that's where the time difference works in our favor. I've checked with the Planet's travel agent and if you can catch the first flight out this morning, you will make it back to Metropolis with just enough time to make the interview. I'll have Jimmy Olsen waiting to pick you up on arrival, and I've already arranged a limo to take you from your hotel to the Gotham airport. The hired car will be waiting for you at the side entrance of the hotel right about now."

"It will take me some time to check out..."

"Forget about that. The room is reserved in the name of the Daily Planet and Lois Lane is already on a plane headed for Gotham. She will take over the room since all of the other hotels are booked soild for the 'trial of the century'."

"Lois will miss the start of the trial."

"Can't be helped. Now move Kent, don't miss that plane!"

"Yes sir."

Clark hangs up and repacks his bag at super speed. He wishes he could just fly to the airport, but he will need a signed receipt from the limo driver or the accounting department will make waves...

X X X X X

Jim Gordon misses the days when he was a simple cop and didn't have to worry about politics, relations with the press and doing favors to get favors, but it is a part of his new job as police commissoner. Waiting in the main lobby of police headquarters, Gordon quickly spots the man who has called in a favor from a friend of a friend...

"Clark Kent?"

"Commissoner Gordon, an honor to meet you, sir."

"I've heard good things about you Kent, and certainly your pal in Metropolis, Inspector Henderson, verifies that you are more than okay. Even so, if I didn't owe Henderson a huge favor from years ago..."

"I understand, and I appreciate this opportunity to privately interview Mayor Browne, and trust that the Inspector considers your debt paid in full."

Gordon hesitates a moment as he takes in the rather smug, you-owe-me smile on Kent's face. Something about this guy bothers him, but a favor is a favor...

"And this is Vicki Vale, a local news photographer. If you don't mind, she will get a couple of pictures of you and 'Mayor' Browne before your interview."

"Paying off more favors?" Clark asks with a grin.

"It's how the world works."

"I understand. Miss Vale, how about a shot of me and the Commissoner?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Vale asks, knowing a 'chummy' photo with the city's top cop could raise questions about a reporter's objectivity.

"I insist."

Still smiling, Clark poses with a glum looking James Gordon. 'Clark' relishes the idea that this photo will haunt the Commissoner when it comes out that he let into police headquarters a man carrying a snub-nosed revolver and a grenade...

X X X X X

Clark Kent arrives back at the Gotham Heights Hotel in an ordinary taxi cab (being sure to get another receipt for the accounting department). He is utterly disgusted with the waste of time he has endured. The trip to the airport went off without a hitch and he arrived with time to spare. But then the problems began - there was no waiting ticket for him at the Pan Am counter and the fully booked plane took off without him. Clark tried to arrange a ticket with another airline, but there were no flights that could get him back home in time to make the presidential interview. (Drat the accounting depatment, if it weren't for them he would just fly back on his own.) Since Lois' plane was due to arrive soon, he waited for her but she too was a no-show. Confused and frustrated, Clark arranged through the airline a long distance call to the Daily Planet. Perry White insisted he hadn't called Clark this morning, that Lois was already interviewing the President of Mexico and then Clark received a thorough chewing out for having missed the start of the Browne trial.

Walking down the corridor to his hotel room, Clark wishes he could start this day over. Obviously someone wanted him out of the way today - someone who could convincingly imitate Perry White's voice, but who? (A rival from another newspaper...no, much too elaborate of a plot for that.) Perhaps the more important question is why? Clark opens his hotel room door...

"Freeze Kent!"

Waiting in his room are two uniformed cops from G.C.P.D. and a fuming, grey-haired man holding a newspaper. Clark recognizes the local police commissoner...

"You're James Gordon. What brings you here?"

"I'm in no mood for jokes, Kent. I truly expected you to be out of the country by now, but I had to chance it that you would return here. Where is Bill Browne?"

Feeling like he is an episode of that TV show the Twilight Zone, Clark responds: "What do you mean? The last I heard Mayor Browne was in police custody."

"I'm warning you Kent, I'm in no mood for this. Are you going to deny breaking Browne out of jail this morning? That stunt with the grenade killed two of my officers!"

"I have no idea..."

Clark pauses as Gordon holds up the front page of the afternoon paper with its' banner headline: BROWNE ESCAPES. There are photos of...him, Clark Kent, with the commissoner, Bill Browne and pictures of the bloody aftermath of a grenade attack...

"Clark Kent, you are under arrest for a long list of crimes, starting with the murder of police officers. Turn around and put your hands behind you."

Feeling numb and desperate, Clark obeys but before the handcuffs can be put on, he notices the still open door of his hotel room. The sudden temptation is too much to resist. With a quick dash, Clark is out in the hallway, slamming the door behind him. Two bullets immediately follow, splintering the wood and striking him with no effect. Clark reaches the door leading to the emergency stairs just as the first cop is out the door. Another shot, but this one misses. On the stairs and out of view, Clark zooms away at super speed. By the time the cops reach the stairway door, Clark is gone and they have no idea if he went up or down...

"Damn, for a big man he's quick!" Gordon comments. "Jefferson, take the elevator to the lobby. Goldman, see if he went up to the roof. Meanwhile, I'm calling headquarters to tell them to activate the bat signal. This is definitely a time when I want help from Batman!"

To Be Continued. Please review.

(Thanks to Kirk Hastings for suggesting this story.)


	2. Chapter 2

ON THE RUN

Gotham City, early evening…

For a couple of hours Clark Kent has been playing the part of a man on the run. Acting nervous and suspicious, Clark lets himself be seen near the riverfront, frequently looking over his shoulder, suddenly ducking into alleys and generally looking like a man avoiding the police. Clark briefly considers what a sad, desperate life it must be for a fugitive, for even he is feeling that pressure of being an outcast from society. Clark experiences a rare empathy for the many wanted criminals he has hunted down over the years. Living constantly with fear is a horrible thing.

After a couple of close calls with the police and several runaways from both the cops and 'helpful' citizens, Clark decides he has done enough to help establish Superman's alibi for being in Gotham. Enough time has passed for the word of Clark's troubles to have reached Metropolis and for Superman to have flown to this city to help his known friend. Clark is aware that his description has been well circulated and his photo is now being shown in TV news bulletins by all three networks. The police have the riverfront area cordoned off and a massive dragnet is sweeping through the area – well covered by the rapidly arriving press. Good, Clark's whereabouts are firmly established and Superman is free to appear.

Clark Kent makes his change into Superman and wonders if this might be the last time? Clark has been framed but good, and it he can't clear his name…he may have to abandon his secret identity. Of course if Superman were charged with a crime he would face up to it for he has struggled to establish Superman as a symbol of truth and justice. But Clark Kent is another matter – that identity only exists because of his desire to have a private life. As much as he enjoys being Superman and helping people, who wants to be super 24/7? Giving up Clark would simplify his life and he could dedicate far more time to Superman's duties, but…he would miss those times of being ordinary. As Superman, he can't go anywhere without being mobbed by well wishers and fans as well as those who have an endless list of favors that only Superman could do. He enjoys being able to just go to a movie, have dinner in a restaurant, casually chat with friends and hold down a job where he has a sense of accomplishment. Perhaps, worse case scenario, he will establish a new identity in a new town.

Superman leaps into the air and flies the relatively short distance to the rooftop of Gotham police headquarters, landing with his usual whoosh and thump. Superman heads for the rooftop door that leads down to the rest of the building when he notices the world famous bat signal. Superman pauses to examine the device and is rather disappointed. It is an ordinary airport searchlight with a fairly small bat symbol in the center. The emblem appears to be made of metal and he reaches out to touch it…

"It's made of tin." a gruff, deep voice says.

Superman spins and sees Batman suddenly emerging from the darkness. He actually gulps – wow, that is sooo creepy. No wonder that woman was scared last night.

"Congratulations, not many men can sneak up on me."

"I've had a lot of practice."

The two men face each other, legendary heroes meeting for the first time and both wonder if they shouldn't have something momentous to say…or at least be sharing tips on how to keep your cape out of the way during fights. Superman finds himself resisting an urge to use x-ray vision to peek under that mask.

Batman comments, "I figured you'd be coming when you heard about your friend Kent. I lined the mask with lead foil."

"I wouldn't…"

"Of course with your power, you could just rip the mask off of my face."

'Trust issues' Superman thinks as he responds, "No, I'll behave myself and respect your privacy. After all, we're on the same side…aren't we?"

"That depends. Are you here to help your friend Kent escape?"

"If you know my reputation, you must realize that isn't true." (Superman suppresses a smile.) "If I see Clark Kent, I'll do the right thing."

From the rooftop door there comes a remark: "Well, well – two capes for the price of one."

Superman and Batman turn and see an approaching James Gordon. He nods to Batman and then looks Superman up and down, obviously impressed…

"Hello Superman, it's an honor to have you here, but aren't you outside your usual territory?"

"I came as soon as I heard my friend Clark was in trouble."

"Trouble doesn't begin to cover it. Your 'friend' murdered two cops, and even though I've ordered my men to take Kent alive, I can't guarantee it. Currently we are sweeping the riverfront area where he was seen just minutes ago."

Superman nods. "I hope Clark has sense enough not to resist arrest. Commissioner, the things Clark has allegedly done seem impossible to me. There must be some mistake. The Clark Kent I know is a kind, honest, mild-mannered man who isn't capable of the commando type tactics I've heard described."

"There's no 'alleged' about this. I met Kent when he arrived this morning, and I tried to arrest him at his hotel this afternoon. It-was-the-same-man! And…this is all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Superman asks, hearing the anguish in Gordon's voice.

"Kent was one of a long list of reporters seeking a pre-trial interview with murder suspect and former Metropolis mayor, Bill Browne. I was denying all such requests until I got a phone call from an old acquaintance, Inspector Henderson, also of Metropolis. I've owed Henderson a huge favor from years gone by when he helped in a major case of mine. Henderson called in that favor. He vouched for Kent and asked that I allow his friend to have that private interview with Browne. Like an idiot, I agreed…"

Batman says, "Jim, you can't blame yourself."

"Why not? It was my decision not to have the interview in the official visitor's room, behind bars and surrounded by guards who would have patted Kent down. Instead, because of that favor, I arranged a comfy visit in a private office with only one guard on the door!"

Superman asks, "How exactly did…'Clark' manage Browne's escape?"

"Kent called in the guard and knocked him out. The poor man woke up in his underwear long after the escape was over. Browne dressed in the uniform of the guard, and then he and Kent strolled toward the lobby like they were taking a walk in the park. It was only when they reached the exit that something odd occurred…"

Superman prompts, "And that was?"

"Browne shouted for help. He claimed he was being kidnapped at gunpoint. There were at least twenty cops present, but before they could react, Kent fired a couple of rounds, causing everyone to duck. He followed that up with a grenade that landed on the security counter. The desk sergeant and his police woman assistant were killed and a dozen others were injured. By the time the confusion settled, Kent and Browne had made good their escape."

Superman comments, "The story is confusing. Even if Clark did stage a jailbreak out of…a misguided loyalty to his former mayor, why would Browne ruin the escape?"

Gordon shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe Browne really wasn't in on it, or maybe he just chickened out at the last moment. The point is, Clark Kent is guilty."

"Actually Jim, I don't think he is." (Gordon and Superman stare at Batman in surprise. He continues…) "When I first heard your story I too had doubts, so I investigated. Your Inspector Henderson says he would never ask a fellow cop to bend the rules, not even for a friend. And, he denies making any phone call to you."

Gordon asks, "Henderson was willing to discuss this with you?"

In an amazing imitation of Gordon's voice, Batman replies, "Vocal mimicry isn't hard. It only requires training and lots of practice."

Gordon is startled, but he asks, "Are you saying it was Kent imitating his friend's voice when I got that call from Henderson?"

"No, I think Kent was also fooled by someone. I called Perry White, publisher of the Daily Planet, and asked him if he had heard from Kent today."

Superman asks, "Whose voice did you imitate?"

"None. I told him I was Batman."

"Based on that he spoke to you?"

"If you were a newsman, wouldn't you want to talk to Batman?"

Superman smiles. "I see your point. What did Perry say?"

"That Kent called him with a confused story about being ordered to immediately fly home for an important assignment while another reporter was already on the way to take his place here in Gotham. White flatly denied making any such call. To confirm, I visited the homes of three different airport employees and they all agreed, an agitated Clark Kent spent the entire morning at the airport."

Gordon responds, "And since Kent can't be at two places at the same time, one of them is an impostor. But…is that possible? I'm a trained detective and I would swear the man I met this morning was the same man I tried to arrest in the afternoon."

Batman nods. "It is a rare and specialized talent, but there are a handful of men in the world who could have pulled it off."

Superman adds, "Now that I think about it, Bill Browne has always denied killing that Sarah Scalari woman. He claimed he woke up in his hotel room very groggy and had slept through the wedding. Could he have been telling the truth?"

Gordon asks, "Why would this 'master of disguise' frame Browne for murder and then spring him from jail?"

Batman replies, "A good question – one that I'll ask if we catch him. Meanwhile Jim, don't you think you should warn your guys to go easy on Kent?"

"Oh God…" Gordon says as he goes pale. He rushes for the rooftop door – his destination the police radio room.

Superman begins, "I guess our first step is to…"

"Re-investigate the original crime." Batman concludes.

"The murder of a young bride, Sarah Scalari." Superman says as he steps closer and tries to put his arm around Batman's waist. Suddenly Superman finds himself being judo-flipped over Batman's back, landing hard on the roof. Of course he isn't injured, but his pride is hurt and he has to control his temper as he leaps to his feet.

"What was that for?"

"I…thought you were making an attack."

Superman shakes his head in disbelief. "You really don't trust anyone, do you? I was going to fly you over the city to our first destination."

"Like I was Lois Lane? Don't let the tights fool you, I'm not that kind of guy. My batmobile is parked in the alley below. I'm willing to share my ride…"

X X X X X

Bill Browne gasps for fresh air as the oppressive burlap bag is removed from his head. Browne blinks his eyes a couple of time to adjust to the sudden light. To his amazement, Browne sees he is in an extensive and expensive wine cellar. Row upon row of wine racks fill the room, and the brick walls of the cool, damp room seem very thick. Browne looks up at the familiar face of an old friend from Metropolis, but he finds no reassurance in the mad grin of Clark Kent.

"Clark...where are we?"

"Uh-uh Mayor, that's a secret."

"Clark, why are you doing this? I appreciate you wanted to help me, but like I told you back at the police station, I didn't want to escape. I'll trust the system to render justice."

Clark chuckles and then gives Browne a hard, backhanded slap. "Shut up you old fool! 'Trust the system'? What a laugh."

Browne stares at Clark, noticing that the voice of his old friend has suddenly changed. "You...you're not Clark Kent."

Clark laughs. "Finally, it seeps in to that pea brain of yours. Of course I'm not that wimp Kent."

"Then who are you, and why are you doing this?"

"Who? I'm a nobody from a long line of nobodies. I would tell you my real name, but what difference would it make to you? As to why...I can't say. You see, I'm just the hired help." (He pauses and adds,) "The highly paid hired help."

"Who would pay to have me broken out of jail?"

"The same man who paid to have you framed for murder. I have to admit, his ideas on revenge are a little odd, but I've enjoyed this assignment so much more than my usual assassinations."

Browne stares at the man who looks exactly like Clark Kent and tries to wrap his mind around what the madman is saying. Browne looks nothing like his friend Clark but... "You're saying you're the one who imitated me and killed my son's fiancee?"

"His wife! I waited until the last 'I do' was said before I killed her. That way your son inherits her considerable estate. Who says I'm not a nice guy?" Clark asks, followed by a howl of laughter.

"You madman! My son has cut off all contact with me because he thinks I murdered Sarah."

"Yeah...I think that's part of the revenge my employer was going for. Apparently you pissed off the wrong guy."

"How is this possible? How can a man who looks like Clark Kent possibly have fooled people into thinking I killed a young woman?"

Clark gives a sad shake to his head. "You really are dim, but then, you are a politician. I am what is known as a master of disguise. I can make myself look and sound like anyone! And you know what, I owe it all to my dear old dad and a couple of uncles. My father was a petty borscht belt comedian who used puppets made into the appearance of famous people, and Dad would imitate the voices of those people in his act. I have to hand it to him, he was brillant at mimicry and taught me the craft. Problem is, Dad wasn't funny! The act had potential, but Dad couldn't get a laugh no matter how hard he tried. And me, biggest dummy of them all, I was going to follow in his footsteps..."

The man pauses, staring at the floor as he becomes lost in thought about days gone by.

"What happened?"

"Oh, yes, where was I? My uncles. One of them was a professional make-up artist in Hollywood. He could make the handsomest movie star look like a monster, and the drabbest girl look like a beautiful queen. I learned the craft from him as my fallback plan. Then my last uncle stepped in, good old Uncle Sam. I was drafted, taught to kill without mercy and then was given lots of practice in Korea. After the war, I found my taste for killing would not go away, and then I saw my future laid out clearly...assassin. With my abilities I could get next to anyone no matter how well protected, kill them and escape - leaving behind a trusted servant, friend, brother or whoever as the fall guy for the crime. My record is a one hundred percent success rate."

"But why me, and why this way?"

"You'll have to ask the boss when he shows up. That's why you had to broken out of jail. You see, what's the point of putting you through all of this misery if he can't gloat about it? Meanwhile, I have more work to do."

Bill Browne watches in horror as the madman peels away the face of Clark Kent...

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPTURED

Gotham City, late evening…

"This is an amazing car! I can't imagine what half of the gadgets are for." Superman remarks.

"Don't touch anything." Batman warns.

"I won't…oh, what does this activate?"

"Ejector seat."

Superman quickly pulls back his hand. "Really…?"

The briefest smile appears on Batman's face. "Nah, it's the seat warmer."

"I have to wonder, this car is so distinctive with all of the bat emblems and bat shaped wings, aren't there times when that's a drawback?"

"All of the bat gear retracts while in stealth mode. Then the batmobile looks like an ordinary black sedan. We're getting close to our first stop."

"There are a lot of impressive estates in this area."

"We are on the very fringe of north Gotham, considered the city's most exclusive neighborhood for over a hundred years."

"And Janos Scalari lives around here?"

"He moved in about a decade ago. Scalari was born in Trieste in 1900 and came to America after the first world war. He began as an ordinary construction worker during the building boom of the 20's, but he was ambitious. He went to college at night and slowly worked his way up the ladder in his company, Burke Construction. By the time the second 'great' war started, Scalari was already a company vice-president and had married the boss's daughter."

"That would be Sarah's mother?"

"Correct. Mrs. Scalari died in childbirth and Janos was left raising Old Man Burke's only granddaughter all alone."

"You seem remarkably well informed about these people."

Batman shrugs. "I'm a lifelong Gothamite, and they are prominent people in the city's high society. During the war Janos took over the running of Burke Construction and made the company very profitable. The elder Burke's son Fred, a pre-war playboy, flew bombers over Europe and returned a decorated hero and a much more mature man. Just as the war ended, the old man died and left half of his estate to his son and half to his son-in-law."

"Bad blood?"

"Fred Burke and Scalari have been at each other's throats for years. The way Burke saw it, Scalari stole half of what was rightfully his. Scalari saw it as his due for having made the company enormously successful. They split the company between them and have dedicated their lives to driving the other guy out of business. Their bitter rivalry over large construction contracts is legendary."

Before Superman can respond, the car radio calls: "Batcave to Batman."

"Batman, with a passenger, here."

The man with the English accent answers, "Understood, sir. The bat computer has analyzed your data…"

Superman can't help but ask, "Bat computer…?"

"My own design – no more over-heating vacuum tubes, and it is far faster than current Univac models. Go ahead, batcave."

"The one link between Mayor Bill Browne, his son William Junior, Sarah Scalari and Clark Kent is a young man named Liam Burke."

Superman comments, "I know that name. Liam Burke tried to escape the Metropolis city jail and I stopped him."

" Kent's involvement?"

"Clark was doing a story on jail conditions when he…overheard about the planned jailbreak. Clark told me and got an exclusive story out of it."

"I see. Liam Burke is Fred Burke's son, and I heard he got into trouble in Metropolis. And over there is the Scalari estate…"

The batmobile screeches to a halt in front of a large, old mansion. The two heroes exit the car and pause to take in the impressive abode…

"How do you want to do this?" Superman asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally I fly through an open window, or through the wall if it's an emergency."

"Maybe we'll just ring the bell."

After a short wait, a distinguished looking butler opens the front door slightly. "May I help you…gentlemen?"

"Batman and Superman to see Janos Scalari on urgent business." Batman says as he hands the butler a calling card with a bat emblem on it.

"I will see if Mr. Scalari is receiving, sir." The butler says as he closes the door.

Superman comments, "I think I like my way better."

"Can you see Scalari with your x-ray vision?"

Superman shakes his head. "A house this old must have over a dozen layers of lead based paint on its' walls."

"All of the homes in this area pre-date the Civil War. Gotham City was strongly anti-slavery, and some of these houses were stops on the underground railway. Rumor is, many of the old places still have tunnels, hidden doors and secret rooms."

"Hidden caves?"

"Uh yes, there are reports of those too."

"I hear the butler returning. Scalari gave us permission to enter."

The massive front door opens all the way this time and the butler beckons them to follow. As they cross the foyer, they can't help but notice the shrine to the late daughter of the house – a large photograph of Sarah Scalari surrounded by candles and flowers. The butler leads them into the den and there he pauses… Janos Scalari sits in a chair staring at the flames in the fireplace. Although now 59 Scalari, with his rough hands, sun burned face and muscular physique, looks like he could still put in a full day's work at one of his own construction sites. But Scalari also looks like a broken man who has given up. He glances at his visitors, but his expression doesn't change.

"That will be all, Jenkins." (The butler withdraws and Scalari asks…) "What do you two want?"

Superman asks, "Mr. Scalari, have you heard the news about Bill Browne's escape?"

"Escape?" Scalari gasps, clearly shocked.

"Yes sir, it seems he managed to get away with the help of a reporter from Metropolis. Two police officers were killed during the escape."

"How horrible, and I hadn't heard. I've lost interest in the news of the world since…the wedding. What are you men doing here? Go find that murdering bastard!"

Batman says, "It would help in our search if we understood Browne's motive. Sir, why did he kill your daughter?"

Scalari gives a short, bitter laugh. "I've been obsessively pondering that question for a month. I met 'Bill' at the rehearsal dinner and he seemed genuinely happy that his son was marrying my Sarah. Less than twelve hours later, he shot my daughter in front of all of us and then escaped. I couldn't believe my own eyes. When you find that horrible man, ask him for me why he did it."

Batman pauses as Scalari wipes away a few tears. "How did Sarah and Browne Jr. meet?"

"Sarah attended college at Metropolis University and was a summer intern at city hall during Browne's last year as mayor. 'His Honor' introduced Sarah to his son. The day they graduated, William proposed."

"I understand Sarah's cousin got into some trouble around that time?"

Scalari nods. "Poor Liam, following in his father's footsteps. You see my old business rival Fred Burke has a reputation for shading dealings. I had higher hopes for Liam, but blood will tell. Liam was caught burglarizing the mayor's safe where contract bids were kept for the new Metropolis stadium."

Superman says, "As I remember it, Liam was caught in the act by your daughter, who called the police."

"What are you saying? Are you suggesting Fred arranged my daughter's murder as an act of revenge? That's nonsense. As much as I despise the man, Fred has his limits. Besides, we all saw Bill Browne shoot Sarah. How could Fred have arranged that?"

Batman replies, "We now believe an impostor took Browne's place and killed your daughter. Apparently there is a hitman out there who has some second rate skills as a disguise artist."

"Second rate? Second rate…! There are a hundred witnesses who swear it was Bill Browne who pulled the trigger. How is that second rate? If there is such a man, then he must be a master at his craft."

"Of course, you're right. He must indeed be a master disguise artist. Well, I suppose we need to move on, Signore Scalari. Oh, by the way, how do you say in Italian: You're under arrest?"

Scalari looks back and forth between the grim faced heroes and heavily sighs. In a completely different voice he says, "Oh crap…"

X X X X X

Meanwhile in the wine cellar, the real Janos Scalari awakens, blinks a few times and looks around. He is a prisoner chained to the wall, but he is not alone. To his dismay, Janos recognizes his fellow prisoner...

"Browne, you murdering monster! You killed my beautiful Sarah. WHY?"

"Janos, I swear I didn't..."

"Liar! I saw you do it."

"No, no, it was an impostor. Someone who looked like me."

"Do you take me for a fool? Even if such an impostor could deceive me, could he also trick your own son? That poor boy, we share the loss of Sarah, but he has the added horror of watching his own father murder the woman he loved. What kind of a man are you?"

Mayor Browne hesitates, hearing Scalari's pain. "Janos, I am so sorry for your loss, but believe that I am not making up some stupid story. Look at our situation - both of us prisoners. Don't you see we are victims of a mutual enemy? Someone has gone through a lot of trouble, using a master of disguise, to gain revenge."

"Revenge? I do have a longstanding enemy, but he is not some sort of madman. He would never go this far to make me miserable. This must be about one of your political enemies."

"I have plenty of those, including members of organized crime, but what links them to you? Plus, there is a Metropolis reporter named Kent who is also being framed..."

A voice calls out, "Good, you're both awake."

Scalari and Browne see a man entering by a previously unnoticed concealed door. The newcomer is around fifty, a little overweight with thinning hair, and he is obviously quite mad...

Scalari calls out, "Fred Burke...so it really is you behind all of this. Good Lord man, what has happened to you? Have you lost your mind?"

Burke snickers at the accusation. "No, I've never thought so clearly, but yes, I am guilty of the various crimes committed against you."

"You did all of this - killed my Sarah, framed Browne and this Kent person, all to get back at me? But why? Over some stupid business rivalry?"

"I prefer to think of it as a feud, Hatfield and McCoy style. Sadly, it became generational. You hurt me Janos, more than I thought possible."

"Because of your son? You blame me for his arrest?"

"No, I blame myself for dragging Liam into our stupid feud. God, how I wish I had dropped the whole thing when I came back from the war. But no, you kept picking at me and I kept responding. But Liam, he never wanted any part of our feud or the family business."

Browne says, "Your son is Liam Burke? He was the intern who was caught stealing from my safe."

"Stealing? No, not that. He was there to do my bidding because I tricked him into it. Poor Liam...I ruined his life. All the boy wanted was to get a law degree and eventually go into politics. Isn't it ironic Mayor, the man he most admired was you?"

"If your son was so honest, what was he doing breaking into my safe?"

"Liam was there to examine the bids for the new stadium and to make sure my company had the lowest one. I told him if he were watchful, he would see the combination being worked. I taught him how to remove and then replace the seals on the bids so no one would know they were opened."

Janos snarls, "Sounds like your boy is as big of a crook as you, Fred."

"No, I told you, it's my fault! I begged Liam to help me. I gave him some cock and bull story about the company going under if we didn't win that contract. The boy only wanted to help his father. That's why he was there, to gain me one more victory in our feud. I never thought he would get caught. It was such a quick, in-and-out job, what could go wrong? Then your daughter showed up."

Janos cries, "So that's it? All of this misery because Sarah did the right thing? You had her killed for that?"

"No, I had her killed because she was a hypocrite! Do you think I don't know why Sarah was there so late at night? How she just happen to enter the mayor's closed office? She was there to do the same thing Liam was doing, only he got there first. Sarah had her own cousin arrested when she was, in her heart, just as guilty. Hypocrite!"

"No, it's not true. Sarah was just a hard worker and that's why she was there at that hour."

In response, Fred Burke removes a pistol from under his jacket and places the muzzle against Scalari's forehead...

"Tell me one more lie and I swear..."

Scalari shrugs. "What difference does it make now? Of course she was there for the same reason. My Sarah was loyal to her father and I didn't have to trick her into anything. She volunteered to make sure I had the winning bid, because she knew my enemy was her enemy!"

Burke nods and pulls back the gun. "I knew it all along. I am justified in what I've done."

Browne protests, "You two are both insane. Your stupid feud has caused you both so much pain, and still you're at it. And what about me? I've been framed for murder and lost the love of my son. How is that justified?"

Burke stares hard at Browne, but then smiles. "Because mayor, you played politics with my son's life. Bill Browne, the eternal crusader against corruption, pressured the prosecutor to push for the maximum. Normally for a first offense, Liam would have gotten five years - out in three for good behavior. But because of you Mayor, he got fifteen years!"

"I didn't interfere with your son's case. He got the maximum because he wouldn't co-operate. If he had named names..."

"Turn against his own father? No, Liam would never do that, but I couldn't leave my son behind bars for so long. I arranged an escape from the city jail before he could be transferred to state prison. Clothes, money and a master key were smuggled into Liam, but somehow that nosy reporter Kent heard about it and told Superman. Liam got another five years for trying to escape and he is denied any chance of a future parole. My son is behind bars for the next twenty years, and I'll never live long enough to see him a free man."

"So you decided to have us experience your misery." Browne states.

Burke chuckles. "You get it. You see the justice of my plan. Both of you now know what it is like to lose a child. There's no way I could harm Superman, other than the loss of his friend. Kent, who foiled my son's escape, is now wanted for breaking you out of jail. No doubt the trigger happy cops will gun down Clark Kent."

Browne asks, "What about us?"

Scalari mutters, "He will kill us."

Burke laughs wildly. "True, but it will look like you killed each other. The 'Mad Mayor' will have broken into Janos' house and in the ensuing gun battle, you both died. How sad."

Scalari asks, "How do you plan to get us back to my house unnoticed? Since you're going to kill us anyway, I intend to do a lot of yelling."

"There is a secret tunnel that runs between your house and mine. I've known about it since I was a kid, and once you moved in across the street, I started using it to spy on your paperwork. That's how I beat you so many times in contract bids. Now, I will use it to end you - in fact, I hear my confederate approaching..."

Burke goes to the brick wall and pushes a hidden switch that causes a part of the wall to slide open. Burke's expression changes when he sees who is emerging from the tunnel: Superman! Burke staggers back and hastily empties his revolver at the smiling Man of Steel. Batman follows, shoving the batcuffed impostor onto the floor. The impostor still looks like Scalari. Burke, in a desperate act, uses his empty gun like a club, but Batman ends his resistance with one punch.

Browne calls out, "Superman, thank God you're here. Quickly, you must save Clark Kent..."

X X X X X

The rest of the night proceeds routinely. The police are summoned to arrest Fred Burke and the still unnamed impostor. Superman reassures Mayor Browne that the police know the truth about Clark, and they only continue to look for him to let him know he has been exonerated. After hearing that news, Browne's first priority became calling his son and explaining his innocence. Scalari promised to help.

With the excitement all settled, Batman and Superman find themselves alone next to the batmobile...

"Batman, it was an honor working with you." Superman says, extending his hand.

Batman ignores the gesture. "Yeah, it was...interesting. I suppose now you'll go find your friend Kent."

"Oh yes, poor Clark, he has never been a particularly brave man and this experience must have terrified him. I'll fly over the riverfront area and search with my x-ray vision until I find whatever hole he has been hiding in."

Batman chuckles and shakes his head with disbelief. "You actually fool people in Metropolis with this act?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your secret identity is Clark Kent."

(For a moment Superman considers a denial, but no, not with this man...)

"How?"

"I knew you were already in Gotham City being 'heroic' disguised as me. By the way, stop doing that. Your whole routine: 'I came as soon as I heard Clark was in trouble' was bogus. Then, when Gordon mentioned that his cops were so angry they might shoot Kent on sight, you weren't the least bit concerned for your friend. Obviously that is because you are Kent."

Superman smiles. "My, I have been careless, and I promise to get rid of the Batman outfit. It...doesn't suit my style. I'll leave being Batman solely to you...Mr. Bruce Wayne."

Batman grimaces. "How?"

"When you got that call on your radio my super hearing picked up a slight echo effect. That could only happen if the speaker was nearby. It didn't take long to spot the large cave under the mansion of well known millionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. No wonder you knew this area and the people so well. This is your neighborhood."

"It looks like we have to...trust each other with our secrets."

X X X X X

With midnight approaching, Commissoner Gordon waits at the side entrance of police headquarters and smiles when he sees a familiar vehicle. The batmobile comes to a halt, windows down, and Gordon sees Batman's promised passenger, Clark Kent.

"Get out." Batman gruffly orders.

Hastily a dirty and disheveled Clark exits the car. He cowers with fear and Gordon sympathizes. He too was scared witless the first time he met Batman, and he was a cop with a gun.

Batman calls out, "Explain it to him, Commissoner. Kent was too scared to understand."

The batmobile zooms away and Clark breathes a sigh of relief. "That man..."

"Yes Mr. Kent, Batman has that effect on a lot of people. Are you okay? You look like you've been through hell."

"Oh, I have. What a miserable night - being chased over and over by everyone! I became exhausted from fear alone."

"Where did Batman find you?"

"Hiding at the bottom of a dumpster. Your men looked inside a couple of times, but I covered myself with trash. Commissoner, I'm sorry for running away. It was a stupid thing to do."

"You're damn right it was. You could have been killed. Still, under the circumstances, I guess I can understand."

"Then...it's true? I'm in the clear?"

"Yes, it turns out an impostor staged today's jailbreak - some master of disguise."

"And he looks like me?"

"He looks like anyone he wants to. The man's real face is so bland, so ordinary, you forget what he looks like five minutes after you leave him."

"Who is he?"

"He won't say, and his fingerprints have been burned off with acid. He freely admits his crimes, even boasts about them, but he insists over and over he's a nobody. In fact, instead of listing him as a John Doe, we have him booked as 'Nobody'."

"He sounds insane."

Gordon sighs. "Unfortunately our consulting psychiatrist agrees. Another candidate for Arkham Asylum, and the security there is a joke. The villains Batman locks up in the place are out faster than a spin through a revolving door."

"Then we may be hearing from Nobody again. What a fascinating story he would make."

"Too bad you missed any chance to file a story today. I guess your boss will be plenty mad at you."

"Oh, I have a story, one that will make Perry White very happy because it is an exclusive. I plan to write about what it's like to be falsely accused of a crime and to find yourself on the wrong end of a manhunt. I plan to call it: 'The Fugitive'."

The End.

Please review.


End file.
